Whish
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Un día llorando le pides desesperadamente un deseo a una estrella fugaz sin saber que eso cambiara tu vida para siempre
1. Traición

Capitulo 1

Traición

Era una lluviosa tarde de septiembre cuando una adolescente de aproximadamente 18 años veía por la ventana de su habitación y lloraba amargamente al recordar el peor día de su vida

Ella entro a la casa sabiendo que su novio estaría solo, sus clases terminaban dos horas antes que las de ella –iba a un colegio diferente- y su cuñado se había ido a un campamento todo el fin de semana mientras que su cuñada pasaría a casa de su novio.

Tenía la duda de perder su virginidad con el ya que habían pasado tres o cuatro ocasiones en que las cosas subían de tono y ella lo paraba diciendo que no se sentía lista, que alguien podría llegar, que no era el momento adecuado o que quería que fuera especial

FLASHBACK

-no deberías dudar, dices que lo quieres mucho y confías en el no?- decía una castaña tratando de darle confianza a su mejor amiga

-pero tengo miedo… que tal si no soy lo que él espera?... o que después de hacerlo me deja?... y si solo quería eso de mi?- contesto una ojiperla de cabello largo negro azulado con temor en su tono de voz

-no lo pienses demasiado, solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos o es que acaso no lo amas?- la interrogo con mucha curiosidad Matsuri, aunque tal vez lo imaginaba

No lo amaba pero ya llevaban saliendo mucho y le quería bastante

"ese es precisamente el punto" pensó y la campana del almuerzo puso fin a la plática

FIN FLASHBACK

Subió las escaleras aún pensando en eso, pero con determinación se dijo a sí misma que ya era el momento adecuado, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, aun no lo amaba pero ella pensaba que no faltaba mucho para eso, confiaba completamente en él y no tenia por que tener miedo, siempre fue muy dulce con ella, no podía decir que alguien podría llegar y tenía bastante tiempo libre

FLASHBACK

La clase de Asuma–sensei termino pero antes de que todos salieran entro la consejera Shizune e informo

-Atención por favor!

Todos se volvieron a sentar y la miraron curiosos

-La última clase queda suspendida ya que la directora Tsunade informo que no llegará a tiempo el profesor Kakashi, pueden recoger sus pases para salir temprano

Matsuri no estaba desde la clase pasada, últimamente se desaparecía de las últimas dos clases así que no se le hizo raro y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas para salir con el pensamiento de que le daría la mejor sorpresa a su novio, había tomado ya una decisión.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Se pondrá muy feliz de esta sorpresa" pensó ilusionada, sin embargo cuando subió el último escalón se alarmo al escuchar un ruido de algo golpeando la pared fuertemente, se acerco rápido preocupada por él y entonces escucho bien el sonido que venía de la habitación de su novio, era la cama golpeando la pared

Con los nervios a flor de piel imaginando la peor de las escenas los encontró ahí, desnudos, jadeando, su queridísimo pelirrojo con una castaña, que no reconoció primero pero, después de ver la bolsa (que ella le había regalado la semana pasada en su cumpleaños) recargada en la cama no tuvo ninguna duda

Era Matsuri, su mejor amiga

Desconsolada salió sin importarle que tiro un florero de la mesa y azoto la puerta, a lo lejos oyó un grito llamándola pero no se detuvo, corrió y corrió y entonces las gotas cayeron sobre su rostro, sobre su ropa, era extraño pero el agua fría resbalando por su piel la tranquilizo, vio una cafetería, se fijo el nombre de la calle –había corrido sin dirección fija- y llamo por su celular a su hermano mayor, pidió un café y espero, Neji la recogió 10 minutos después

Se encerró en su habitación lloro y lloro porque le dolía la traición de las personas en las que más confiaba

Esa lluviosa tarde después de haber llorado con amargura se dijo así misma que fue lo mejor que podía haber pasado y le agradeció a Gaara el haber hecho lo que hizo, porque ese día se prometió que jamás volvería a ser la niña sumisa y tímida que era, deseo con todo su corazón tener la fuerza para poder arrancarse los sentimientos y continuar con su vida

Entonces vio una estrella fugaz y aunque no era nada supersticiosa ni creía cuentos infantiles deseo que la estrella cumpliera su deseo, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la estrella se dirigía a su ventana y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por la intensidad de la luz que la estaba cegando

Despacio y con miedo lentamente abrió sus orbes plateados y se encontró con un zorrito naranja que le sonrió y salto a sus brazos, lamio su mano y comenzó a hablar

-buenas noches Hinata-sama!


	2. Deseos

Capitulo 2

Deseos

Al día siguiente la chica se departo aun confundida, cuando vio al zorrito pensó que seguía soñando así que le siguió la corriente

-y por qué estas aquí?

-si tú me ayudas yo te ayudo

-a que te tengo que ayudar?

-yo necesito ayuda para capturar esto- dijo mostrando una pequeña perla cristalina de color amarillo

-que es esto?

-es parte del poder mágico de los sueños, yo estaba de guardia y etto... me quede dormido... y cuando desperté ya no estaban ahí

-y por qué quieres que yo te ayude?

-tu pediste un deseo, pediste olvidar o no tener sentimientos... yo puedo concederte tus deseos con mi poder, por eso vine aquí

-y como lo supiste?

-es nuestro trabajo crear las "casualidades" o la "suerte", cuando alguien aquí pide sus deseos de corazón a la primera estrella fugaz, a una fuente especial, con una botella al mar, con un globo al cielo. Los escuchamos

-a todos los que piden deseos?

-no... No a todos... tienen que pasar algunos filtros... me va a ayudar Hinata-sama?

-mmmm... etto...

La ojiperla lo pensó bien y se dijo que si haciendo eso podría olvidar el sufrimiento porque no?, además en cualquier momento se podría despertar no? no le costaba nada el seguirle la corriente a su pequeño amiguito aun si lo que pasaba era real -que aun creía era un sueño

-está bien

-que bien!, te puedo decir Hina-chan?

-mmm... está bien, pero como te diré yo

-mmm... no había pensado en eso mis compañeros me dicen kitsune*-baka pero no quiero que me llames así- dijo susurrándose a si mismo aunque la ojiperla si logro oírlo

En eso se escucha el gruñir de su estomago y el pequeño zorrito avergonzado pregunta

-podemos comer algo?

-Por supuesto- dice con una cálida sonrisa a su inusual invitado causando todavía más vergüenza en él -que quieres comer?

-no conozco la comida de este mundo aunque sakura-chan me dijo que probo algo llamado ramen

-Sakura-san?

-mi amiga viene seguido aquí a visitar a un humano

-a si?, pueden hacer eso?

-si, aunque ella se aprovecha de...

Suena otra vez su estomago interrumpiéndolo y el confianzudo zorrito se rasca la cabeza con un muy evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas

-te prepararé ramen, espérame aquí

Hinata se perdió por su casa y el zorrito saco un extraña figura parecido a una gota que cabía en la palma de su mano, empezó a brillar y la imagen detrás del brillo le hablo

-ya la encontraste?

-si... me agrada bastante

-ten cuidado, que los Yako* pueden localizarte allá

-si, tendré cuidado

La chica apurada saco los ingredientes para preparar las comida, se encontraba sola ya que su padre salía todos lo sábados a visitar la tumba de su amada esposa y siempre se llevaba a su hermanita

Neji salía a practicar artes marciales al Dojo* porque él era el heredero y no se quería descuidar y ella debería haberse ido con él

"seguro Neji quiso que descansara bien, después de como llegue ayer"

Los recuerdos del día pasado comenzaban a llegar a su mente pero los ignoro pensando

"pondré todo mi esfuerzo para poder olvidarlo"

Y con eso en mente acabo de servir la comida y la llevo a su habitación

Grande fue su sorpresa porque al abrir la puerta se encontró a un muchacho de más o menos su edad muy atractivo, rubio con unas marcas en sus mejillas, de ojos azules y una encantadora sonrisa que le dedico cuando la vio

Ella inevitablemente se desmallo de la impresión pero no cayó al suelo ya que el joven la atrapó y con una corriente de viento sostuvo la comida y la dejo sobre una mesita que estaba en el centro de la habitación

-valla, pero que chica tan rara, mmm... creo que no debí transformarme aún, mejor regresare a mi otra apariencia- dijo acomodando a la chica con cuidado en su cama.

Y dicho eso una luz entre roja y naranja comenzó a cubrirlo formando una esfera que fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta que de ella salió el zorrito naranja parlanchín.

Kitsune* zorro en japonés – animal muy importante en la mitología japonesa. Se cree que es el guardián de bosques y aldeas y por supuesto tiene poderes mágicos que aumentan con los años, entre sus habilidades más importantes es convertirse en un humano aunque su sombra siempre será la de un zorro, también pueden volar, distorsionar la realidad, manipular sueños y crear ilusiones

Yako* kitsunes que realizan actos malvados y travesuras a los humanos generalmente con las ilusiones volviéndolos locos, no les gusta dedicarse a la protección.

Dojo* Lugar de meditación y practica del Budismo zen y/o de las artes marciales tradicionales del Japón -o gendai budo- el cual fue adoptado en la práctica de muchas otras disciplinas.  
Significa "lugar donde se practica la Vía" o "lugar del despertar" y se refiere a la búsqueda de la perfección física, moral, mental y espiritual.  
Tradicionalmente supervisado por un maestro de la Vía/del camino denominado sensei -en este casó el hermano del padre de los tres Hyuugas.


	3. Coincidencias

Capitulo 3

Coincidencias

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos azul-verdoso se levanto con pesadez de su cama y se fue a tomar una rápida ducha, llevaba días con un sentimiento de culpa tan grande que no había podido dormir, y menos cuando soñando recordaba lo que había hecho

El nunca había tenido la intención de lastimar a su ahora ex novia, simplemente no pudo detenerse y ninguna de las dos tenía la culpa.

La culpa era suya por estar confundido con sus sentimientos.

A Matsuri la quería mucho, siempre fue amiga de su hermana y ella siempre lo trato como un amigo a pesar de que él no hablaba mucho y a pesar de que muchos le tenían miedo.

Y Hinata siempre fue especial, tímida y hermosa, a pesar de la fragilidad que proyectaba no lo trato con rechazo sino con amabilidad, y eso mas su dulzura al hablar le hizo enamorarse de ella.

Cuando la ojiperla le dio la oportunidad sin dudarlo la trato como a su muñequita pero con el tiempo él empezó a sentir que faltaba algo, pensó que era el sexo, se equivoco.

Con amargura descubrió que no era eso y ahora se confundió más por que no podía dejar de pensar en su "amiga" y lo que habían hecho, aunque -extrañamente y aun así de confundido como estaba- no se arrepentía en absoluto y al recordar el encuentro, sus ojos chocolate, su cabello castaño y la suavidad de su piel despertó en él el deseo de poseerla otra vez

"tendré que tomarme otro baño con agua helada" pensó y abrió la llave del agua fría

En el centro de la ciudad en un café muy popular se encontraban tres jóvenes aparentemente de la misma edad platicando amenamente

-al menos ya sabes algo de Matsuri- dijo un pelinegro de la altura de él de rasgos finos tomando un sorbo de su café

-no Sasuke, al momento de que Hinata se fue, ella se disculpo y salió corriendo- contesto el pelirrojo

-que problemático- dijo un joven más alto que ellos dos de cabello negro amarrado en forma de piña

-Hmp- contestaron los otros dos a esa afirmación

-no me has dicho Shikamaru, ya tuviste avances con la investigación de...- comenzó a decir el pelinegro cuando...

Un pequeño zorrito naranja paso corriendo, salto a la mesa que estaba en medio de los tres y tiro el café del pelirrojo sobre él, lo que causo que una vena se le formara en su frente hasta que una voz conocida sonó acercándose.

-kitsu-chan no corras te vas a...- dijo la joven pelinegra pero se sorprendió al ver a Gaara aun así completo su frase -... perder... etto... disculpen.

La joven tomo al zorrito que parecía estar sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura

-Zenko*?- dijo el pelinegro y el zorrito escapo de las manos de la joven para saltar enfrente del pelinegro, al momento ambos -Sasuke y kitsu-chan- parecieron mirarse fijamente

-Hinata... Yo...- dijo el pelirrojo tartamudeando ya que en todo el tiempo no había dejado de observar a la ojiperla

-Vamos kitsu-chan- dijo sin dejar terminar a Gaara y ambos se perdieron en las calles

"si no me equivoco ese zorrito es..."

-SASUKE!- dijo Gaara con la vena saltada en su frente

-Hmp- contesto sin intimidarse a pesar de la mirada asesina del otro

-Gaara y yo te estamos hablando desde hace unos minutos y no respondes

-Hmp

-Me voy a cambiar, nos vemos en la escuela

El ojiverde se levanto y dejo su parte correspondiente al café que se tomo todavía molesto se alejó de la cafetería

-Por qué hiciste eso kitsu-chan

-Mira allá esta una yume*-kiuu*

-eh?

El zorrito evadió el tema señalando una pequeña esfera que se encontraba incrustada en una pulsera de una joven rubia ojiazul que al acercarse más reconoció como su compañera de clases

-Ino?- dijo la pelinegra

-Hinata?- contestó y una sonrisa se acomodo en sus labios -que bien que te animaste a salir!

-esa pulsera...

-ah?... Ya... Encontré esta preciosa piedra y la puse en mi pulsera

-no te la había visto

-apenas ayer que fui a un parque a correr y brillo mucho entre los arbustos... te gusta?

-eh?... etto... si

-vamos a hacer un trato

-eh?... un trato?... con que?

-si me consigues una cita con el amigo de tu hermano te la regalo

-a quien te refieres?

-un tipo alto, buenísimo de cabello y ojos negros

-mmmm... etto... ah ya, te refieres a Sasuke-san?

-se llama Sasuke?... Es taaaan sexi!

Hinata después de una larga excursión por toda la ciudad Konoha -casi obligada por Ino- venia con el zorrito en su cabeza platicando

-Entonces es la única que sentiste

-no, pero es la única disponible por el momento

-por qué?

-verás, en esta forma es muy complicado obtenerlas sin llamar la atención

-en esta forma, que tienes otra forma?

-claro!, es que la vez pasada te asustaste.

El zorrito observo a ambos lados de la calle, estaba sola a excepción de ellos se paro y junto sus manos en posición de meditación y un brillo de rojo a anaranjado comenzó a cubrirlo, formo una esfera y comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta que él joven que vio en la mañana apareció frente a ella

-yo... yo... yo pensé... yo pensé que era un sueño!- dijo tartamudeando y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-entonces si me viste?- dijo una voz algo más grave que la chillona que salía del zorrito parlanchín

-etto... yo... yo no...- dijo antes de volver a desmallarse

-pero que rara eres- le dijo el ojiazul sosteniéndola en sus brazos para que no se cayera aunque ella ya no lo escuchó.

Se disponía a cargarla para poder llevarla a su casa cuando una voz severa y autoritaria lo interrumpió

-QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HACES CON HINATA!

Zenko* se les dice así a los Kitsune que si cumplen con su labor de guardianes y son sirvientes directos de "Inari" (lo veremos en otro capítulo, no los quiero aburrir), son todo lo contrario a los Yako.

Yume* en japonés literal es sueño

Kiuu* esfera en japonés

(Como no se mucho de ese idioma y no sé decir "esfera de sueños" las llamaré así yume-kiuu)


	4. Excusas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… si fuera así Naruto no sería tan baka y nunca se enamoraría de Sakura… dejando eso de lado los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama pero la trama si me pertenece

Advertencias: como ya se habrán dado cuenta es un universo alterno y algunas características de los personajes las cambie jeje… sobre aviso no hay engaño

Soy nueva en esto así que no sean muy duros…

Muchas gracias a quien me envió un review a esta y a mi otra historia… me anima saber que les gusta!

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Capitulo 4

Excusas

Después de un arduo y duro entrenamiento un joven alto se decidió regresar a su casa para verificar que su hermana menor estuviera bien ya que el día de ayer se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación sin querer recibir a nadie

"ese maldito de Gaara me las pagará por hacerla sufrir"

Es lo que pensaba cuando a lo lejos vio a una pareja, al parecer un joven rubio más bajo que el sosteniendo quizás a su novia, una joven de cabello negro azulado de hecho una chica muy parecida a su hermana… un momento, esa es su hermana!

-quien eres y qué demonios haces con Hinata!

-yo etto… es que…

-te exijo que me digas quien eres!

-no es lo que crees… etto yo… ella se iba a desmallar y yo la sostuve para que no se golpeara… etto yo… yo me llamo- "como demonios saldré de esto… ah ya se" –yo me llamo Naruto Namikase y solo pasaba por aquí… eh, tú la conoces?

-si- ya calmado el joven de cabello largo le pidió a su hermana –y a donde pensabas llevarla?

-eh?, al hospital por supuesto y a reportarla para que alguien la identificara

Todavía desconfiando del rubio el joven cargo a su hermana y se la llevo dejando al extraño sujeto ahí, pero unos metros después de recapacitar se volteo a darle las gracias aunque grande fue su sorpresa por que el joven ya no estaba y se encontraban en un camino solitario muy largo que no tenía más que una dirección a donde ir

"que extraño" pensó y siguió su camino a casa preguntándose por que su hermana se habría desmallado en la calle si él la había dejado durmiendo en casa

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"demonios… casi me pillan… será mejor estar en mi otra forma por el momento" pensó y de nuevo se convirtió en el pequeño zorrito, se disponía a ir con su "ama" cuando una pequeña zorrita rosa apareció de la nada

-kitsune-baka que estás haciendo?, holgazaneando seguramente verdad… deberías de haberte reportado con Kakashi-sensei o con Yamato

-no he podido porque se me ha complicado un poco la misión- dijo y recordó un suceso del medio día –por cierto tu humano casi me descubre… deberías dejar de ir a verlo…

-cállate… lo que haga yo con Sasuke-kun no es de tu incumbencia

-así que se llama Sasuke, a mi me parece que es un teme

Una gran vena se le formo a la zorrita rosa y preparo su puño para golpear al otro pero de repente ambos voltearon al mismo lado y un zorrito gris con lentes y una sonrisa maligna en su boca apareció frente a ellos

-pero miren aquí, dos pequeños zenkos, pero me pregunto qué humanos estarán ayudando

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Kabuto- dijo el zorrito naranja

-que haces aquí?- dijo la otra zorrita

-nada nada… pero que desconfiados, solo salí a dar una vueltecita jajá

-no te creo ttebayo

-que tramas eh?, asqueroso yanko

-jajaja… pero que malos son, yo solo pasaba a saludar…- dijo el yanko y se puso serio –pero ya que no soy bien recibido me marcho

Y dicho esto una nube gris apareció impidiendo a los otros dos ver hacia donde se fue el maligno ser…

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Mientras tanto un joven se encontraba pensando en el zorrito naranja que irrumpió en la cafetería mientras se dirigía a su departamento

"me pregunto si estará buscando lo0 mismo que Sakura" y dicho esto sacó de su bolsa una pulsera con una esfera que se quedo mirando hasta que…

-hola Sasuke-kun!

-Hmp

-oee Sasuke-kun, hoy te encontraste eso?- dijo la pequeña zorrita rosa señalando la esfera que el pelinegro saco de su bolsillo

-si

-con esta llevamos dos… y como prometí te daré mas información de tu hermano tan pronto lleguemos a tu casa- dijo la zorrita y se durmió en los brazos del pelinegro

-que molesta eres- dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su boca entrando en el elevador del edificio

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Después de unas horas Hinata se despertó en su cama y con el zorrito naranja viéndola desde la orilla de la misma

-Ya despertaste Hinata-chan

-Si… que me paso?

-te desmayaste cuando te mostré mi otra forma

-tu otra forma kitsu-chan?

-así es, la forma que tomo cuando quiero parecer humano

-ah… como?… ya… ya recuerdo- dijo y un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas al recordar a l joven rubio muy atractivo que vio en la calle –etto… tu… tú eras él?

-Sip, y desde hoy me llamo Naruto Namikase

-Naruto? como el anime que ve mi hermanita

-es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre cuando tu hermano me vio y…

-mi hermano te vio!

-si, pero no te preocupes, ya arregle todo- dijo con una gota en su cabeza al recordar lo ocurrido en la tarde

-ahí viene mi hermano

Unos pasos se escucharon en el corredor y después de un momento el joven ojiperla entro a la habitación de su hermana

-Hinata ya estás bien?

-Sip

-por qu8e estabas en la calle?

-etto… fui a dar una vuelta y encontré a Ino

-y donde estaba ella?, cuando te encontré estabas desmallada

-ah… es… es que… yo me iba a regresar …. Pero como no he comido me sentí rara… y creo que por eso me desmalle

-mmm… ok, te creo

El joven se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero su hermana recordó algo que hablo con la rubia y le hablo antes de que saliera de su cuarto

-Neji-neesan

-que pasa?

-te puedo pedir un favor?

-cual?

-puedes decirle a Sasuke-sempai que venga

-si… espera, para que lo quieres ver?

-solo tengo que hacerle una pregunta… es sobre… sobre Gaara

-estás segura que quieres que le hable a él?, no prefieres que traiga a Gaara…

-No!... etto… quiero decir que no, no es necesario

-está bien… mañana vendrá

-gracias Neji-neesan

El joven salió de la habitación de la habitación de su hermana y el pequeño zorrito se movió de su lugar

-como hiciste para que no te viera?

-jeje.. es una de mis técnicas…

-bueno ahora no se qué le diré a Sasuke-sempai

-no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar

-gracias Naruto-kun!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus rosados labios y el zorrito se sonrojo pensando "que hermosa sonrisa… es más bella que la de…"

-y te vas a transformar otra vez- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto

-si prometes no desmayarte otra vez

-ok, lo prometo…

-está bien, pero lo hare mañana por que hoy estoy cansado

-are?

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida ya que una aguda y chillona voz se escucho desde la puerta –que estaba abierta de par en par- de la habitación

-QUE ES ESO HINATA-NIISAN!

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Perdonen la tardanza con el capitulo, he estado un poco deprimida estos días y para rematar me quede sin internet…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Me inspiran y me ayudan a mejorar cada día jeje XD XD XD!

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Kyuu-Yume

Perdonen no haberlo subido antes pero no pude porque no he tenido internet y no había podido ir al café, espero poder publicar el siguiente más rápido

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NO SABEN CUANTO LOS APRECIO!

ME INSPIRA (Y ME ALAGA)SABER QUE LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA!

^.^ *.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-que es eso Hinata-neesan

-eh? Etto… Hanabi que haces aquí?

-llegue con papá hace un rato, por cierto te habla

-ah… ahora bajo

-que es esto?- dijo la pequeña castaña de cabello largo y ojos aperlados como su hermana tomando al pobre de kitsu-chan

-es kitsu-chan… es mi amigo

-kawaaaaaiiiiiiii….

-etto… Hanabi regrésamelo

-es taaaaaaaaaan mono!

El zorrito miro a la pequeña Hanabi y una gota gruesa apareció en su cabeza mientras Hinata se compadeció ya que lo estrujaba y jaloneaba como si fuera un juguete

-etto… lo lastimas…

-eh?

-por favor devuélvemelo, lo estas lastimando

-gomen

La pequeña le dio por fin el zorrito a su hermana y salió como bala en dirección a las escaleras mientras Hinata cerró su puerta y suspiro con pesadez… que niña más enérgica tenia de hermana…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sip… tu hermano tiene tres años más que tu, es administrador en una importante empresa de comunicaciones y el no lo sabe pero sus malas amistades lo van a meter en problemas- dijo una zorrita rosa sentada en un cojín mullido al lado del sillón de la sala

-de que me sirve saberlo si no se cómo ayudarlo, ni siquiera sé donde esta ni como se llama

-pero cuantas empresas importantes como esa hay?, son muchas?

-son 5 y tienen muchos administradores…-bufó molesto

-bueno pero supongo debe parecerse mucho a ti, no lo recuerdas ni un poco?

-casi no, tengo una vago imagen en mi cabeza- dijo pensativo, como tratando de recordar

-pues es lo único que pude averiguar, solo tienes dos kiuu-yume así que no puedo ayudarte más…- "aunque con eso ya me puedo transformar en humana para conseguir más información con mis disfraces… jejeje, así seré más útil para Sasuke-kun"

-Hmp.

Después de esto el joven se sentó en su sofá para ver su anime favorita en la pantalla "Mnemosine*", puso el disco y se llevo unas palomitas en un bowl, le puso play al Dvd y se metió en el mundo del anime mientras la zorrita lo miraba incrédula

"no sabía que a Sasuke-kun le gustara el anime gore*"

En eso se fue a la cocina y saco un aparato parecido a una gota y un hombre de pelo plateado y mascara que le cubría su boca y un ojo le hablo del otro lado de la imagen

-buenas sakura, escuche que se encontraron a Kabuto

-kitsune-baka y yo lo tratamos de rastrear pero se escabullo, incluso nos gastamos nuestra magia en eso

-mmm... Ya veo, cuantas esferas tienes rastreadas?

-tres solamente- dijo agachando su mirada ensombrecida

-vale, y cuantas tienes en tu poder?

-hoy son dos

-te daré un mes más, aprovéchalo bien

-como diga Kakashi-sensei

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"estos zenkos son cada vez mas vagos…"

-Kakashi-sempai!... Kakashi-sempai!

"demonios… no me dio tiempo de esconderme"

-ahí esta Kakashi-sempai

-que pasa Yamato- dijo el hombre con un pequeño libro entre sus manos con el titulo Icha Icha Paradise* y sin quitar su vista de la lectura

-el kitsune que pidió la zona de sakura a registrado su nombre por fin

-a si?, y que nombre se puso- dijo el peli plateado restándole importancia

-Naruto Namikase

-mmm… pero que ocurrente

-ocurrente?

-Si ocurrente- dijo cerrando sus ojitos con risa -sabias que hay un anime de ninjas que se llama Naruto?

A ambos hombres les nace una gota en l cabeza al pensar en la "originalidad" de dicho kitsune

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La joven peli azul entro a su habitación y deposito un plato con fideos en su mesa

-Hina-chan ya tengo mi nombre!

-a si y cómo te llamas?

-Naruto Namikase, ya te lo había dicho- y miro el plato que dejo la joven en la mesa con estrellas en sus ojos y se le empezó a escurrir la baba

-por cierto… como es que te puedes transformar?, no necesitas de magia para eso?

-mmm… - "tengo localizadas 5 kiuu-yume, no debo desperdiciar energía" pensó el zorrito y contestó después de pasar su comida -solo extraigo energía superficial del entorno… es por eso que soy diferente a los demás

-del entorno?, No lo pueden hacer todos?

-No… sakura-chan tiene que tener esferas con su dueño para poder utilizarlas pero yo puedo utilizar la energía que generan tus sueños y vincularla con esto…- dijo señalando un collar con una piedra azul* que llevaba en el cuello al que l ojiperla no había prestado atención –y así puedo usar su magia como la de las kiuu-yume

-mmm…

La muchacha saco su pijama y la metió a la ducha, cuando salía le dijo a su zorrito

-mañana tengo que ir a la escuela así que voy por unos materiales que necesito a la oficina de papá, no tardo kitsu-chan

-aquí te espero Hina-chan

Dicho esto salió apresurada y se oyó como bajo las escaleras, Naruto mientras tanto saco su aparto parecido a una gota y introdujo una especie de moneda con su nombre recién escogido, Kakashi del otro lado le sonrió -o eso dedujo por la forma de su ojo descubierto- y le pregunto

-cuantas encontraste?

-a si hola Naruto, como te h ido?, escuche que te encontraste a Kabuto, estas bien?- contesto de forma sarcástica

-si vale, entonces dime, cuantas encontraste?

-que amargado eres Kakashi-vago…

-que dijiste?

-que ubique 5 kiuu-yume Kakashi-sensei

-mmm… está bien… y tu humana? Como va su deseo?

-pues… creo que bien… hoy no se derrumbo ni se refugió en su timidez… aunque…etto… creo que le falta mucho…

-crees que lo consiga por si misma sin tanta intervención?

-no creo, aun no se d cuenta de su poder…

-vale entonces ayúdala más, tienes permiso otros dos meses en vista de tu progreso

-solo dos meses?

-un mes

-solo…

-quieres que te reduzca mas el tiempo?

-vale, vale… nos vemos

Volvió a guardar el aparato y en eso se puso a pensar

"Hina-chan es tan pura que tengo mucha magia" pensó y se sonrojo al recordar su sonrisa, "que quería Kabuto por aquí, esto me da mala espina"

Se acurruco en la almohada de la joven y se quedo dormido

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-si Sasuke, ven mañana

-vamos a entrenar

-si… a mi hermana quiere hablar contigo

-Hinata?

-si.. No sé de que

-mañana estaré ahí, buenas noches Neji

-buenas noches Sasuke

"aun no entiendo, que querrá hablar mi hermana con él" pensó y se fue a su habitación a dormir

"ojala no la lastimen otra vez…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mnemosine* es un anime bastante fuerte –para mayores de edad- de detectives, ángeles y mujeres inmortales de trama algo compleja que es mi favorito *.*

Gore* genero de anime que se dedica cuando hay escenas muuuuuuuuuuy sangrientas y muchas veces contienen alto contenido de violencia y sexo

Collar con gema azul* el que le regala Tsunade a Naruto por ganarle la apuesta

Icha Icha Paradise* Sip es el librito erótico que escribió Jiraya jeje, yo quiero leerlo *.*


	6. Precausion

Perdonen si me tardo en publicar pero he estado batallando por que no tengo internet y dependo de los cafés para actualizar

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir

Los personajes de esta historia son de **Kishimoto-sama**, es un universo alterno con cambios en las personalidades que si me pertenecen (esas locas ideas solo se me ocurren a mi )

Disfruten de la lectura

Dedicado a mi loco hermano menor que me apoya a publicar estas retorcidas y enredadas historias que se forman en mi cabeza (otouto si, este cap es tuyo)

Sin mas que agregar

A LEER!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 6

**Precaución**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata se estaba levantando de su cama con su pijama que consistia en una blusa de tirantes blanca que se le ceñia al cuerpo y un short a medio muslo entre azul y morado tallandose sus ojos para desperesarse, como estaba de espaldas al zorrito no logro ver que este estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por verla así de "sexy" con la pijama

En la noche cuando se metio a duchar el ya estaba dormido y cuando desperto ella estaba cubierta de su edredon, era por eso que no sabía que su pijama era así, aunque era compresible ya que fue una calurosa noche y aunque la mañana estaba fresca el sentía mucho calor

Se acomodo en el cogin que la jovencita había acondicionado para que el durmiera y dandole la espalda se hizo el dormido para disimular y tranquilizarse un poco

La ojiperla ignorante de que era obserbada se había levantado y jalo una toalla y la ropa que usaria para meterse a la ducha

Cuando Naruto escucho cerrarse la puerta del baño personal de Hinata suspiro y agradecio a kami que era muy distraida cuando se levantaba

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara estaba en su cuarto bañandose con agua helada ya que desde que había tenido el desliz con su "amiga" no podía dejar de recordarla y hasta comensaba a tener sueños nada inocentes, razon por la que despertaba muy agitado, cuando se ollé la puerta de su habitación abrirse

"ese seguro es Kankuro"

-Buenos dias otouto, venía a avisarte que me voy por un mes

-que?!

-sip, me voy por que Sari se va a ir a estudiar a francia y consegui que papá me diera permiso

-y Temari lo sabe?

-si, pero como tu has estado muy raro y sin tiempo no te había podido decir

-desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

-unas semanas, pero ya lo había planeado desde antes, y antes de que te desaparescas todo el dia decidi venir

-vale… esta bien hermano

"ahora no parara de hablarme y yo que queria ir a correr"

-y por cierto donde te vas eh?, otouto nos tienes preocupados…

Al pelirrojo le aparecio una gota en la cabeza, por eso se la pasaba evitandolos, sus hermanos eran unos parlanchines sin control y sobreprotectores con él

-… y por cierto, no ha venido Hinata, se pelearon?, le hiciste algo? O por fin se arto de lo serio que eres?

-Hmp

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos jovenes terminaban de practicar en el dojo hyuuga, se cambian sus ropas de entrenemiento por su ropa usual

-quieres pasar por un jugo?- dice el ojiblanco a su compñero

-si

Se adentraron a la cocina y el ojiperla saco un garrafon con jugo de naranja, saco des vasos y los lleno, le entrego uno a su acompañante y Hinata entro en ese momento

-Buenos dias Neji-niisan, buenos dias Sasuke-san

-Buenos dias Hinata, me retiro

-Hi niisan

El muchacho se marcho y despues de que la ojiperla se tomara también un baso de jugo el pelinegro le hablo

-querias hablar conmigo?

-hi.. etto… te puedo pedir un favor?

-un favor, a mi? Cual?

-mmm… etto… es… puedes acompañar a mi amiga?- como Sasuke se iba a negar se apresuro a justificar su pedido –lo que pasa es que yo la iba a acompañar pero no se conducir y etto… mi hermano y se lo pediria a Gaara pero… pero…

-entiendo

-te prometo que no te dara problemas… solo es llevarla a un pueblo cercano, bueno no tan cercano… no hay transporte publico ahí… puedes?

-esta bien

-gracias, yo etto… es mañana a las 12 de la tarde

-hmp

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A las 2 de la tarde en la casa de los Hyuugas llegaban dos amigas

-no puedo creer que lo hallas conseguido amiga

-bueno… fue complicado… pero le dije lo que me dijiste y funciono

-no será mucho pero un rato con ese bombon es todo lo que necesito

-y que vas a hacer en ese pueblo?

-eh?, ah si, voy a visitar a mi hermano Deidara… aunque no creo que lo encuentre otra vez

-mmm, a él le afecto mucho que tus padres se separan

-pues, no se, yo solo pienso que es su etapa de rebeldía intensa… y mamá no es mucho de poner reglas, el exigente siempre ha sido papá

-mmm, pero al menos lo vez seguido no?

-no.. ultimamente no lo he visto… se queria venir a vivir solo pero mi padre no lo dejó y no le dio para el departamento que quiere…

-perdona, no debi preguntar

-no, esta bien, lo importante ahora es que mañana iré con Sasuke-bombon-sexy-kun- dijo con corazones en sus ojos viendo al horizonte con añoranza

-etto

-por cierto, toma

La chica le dio la pulcera a Hinata y esta la pudo observar mas detenidamente, tenia tres perlas –incluyendo a la kiuuyume- era blanca con azul y se veia muy linda

-bueno Hinata me tengo que ir, nos vemos

-nos vemos Ino, espero que mañana te valla bien

-asi será

Lo último lo dijo con decición mientras daba media vuelta para salir, en cuanto la chica desapareció kitsu-chan entro a la habitación

-con esta ya tenemos dos!

-sip… etto Naruto-kun… yo…

-pasa algo Hina-chan?

-etto… si… yo… quería preguntarte…etto… cuando me cumpliras mi sueño

-ahh.. como no eres muy exigente solo necesitamos 5 kyuuyume y ya buscaré la manera para que la consigamos

Dicho esto una la chica le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero para que la chica no lo notara fue por la cajita contenedora y metio la esfera ahí

-3 mas y terminamos, no hay que rendirnos datebayo!

-hi!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara iba caminando por una calle comercial cuando a lo lejos vio una cabellera castaña que reconoció de inmediato –y como no si todas las noches la sueña- entonces apuro el paso y la agarro de la mano impidiendole caminar

-Matsuri , acompañame, tenemos que hablar

La chica lo miro con sorpresa para despues pasar al enojo ya que no le pregunto, le ordeno seguirlo y si, estaba enamorada de él, pero no le permitiria a él ni a nadie ordenarle así algo

-sueltame por favor- contesto cortesmente antes de continuar –no tenemos nada de que hablar

-pero.. yo… lo que paso el otro día… yo lo s…

-solo dejemos de vernos, de hablarnos y de tratarnos, así sabremos por que paso y ya que lo entendamos bien talvez podamos hablar

-yo…- "yo se que te quiero, pero no se como, aun estoy confundido" –esta bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una jovensita atractiva de peculiar cabello rosado corto, piel blanca y suave de estatura promedio y unos hermosos ojos verdes iba saliendo de la empresa hyuuga, se le ve cansada y al no prestar atención al frente choca con un joven de cabellera larga castaña, alto fornido y de unos ojos extrañamente blancos

-perdone

-descuide, se siente bien?

-si, etto, no dormi bien y sabes donde esta el sanitario

-esta en ese pasillo- dice señalando un pasillo a la derecha de la joven –segura que esta bien?

-si, no te preocupes

La chica le dedico una sonrisa y al entrar al baño saco un aparato parecido a un celular en forma de gota y llamo a su amigo

-kitsune-baka necesito tu ayuda, necesito un poco de poder para poder salir de aquí sin llamar la atención

-vale te mandare un poco, pero dime naruto

-ok, naruto-kun ayudame

-vale

Mientras tanto afuera Neji se quedo esperando a la chica ya que –aparte de que es hermosa- le preocupo el estado en el que se metio al baño

-hola, Neji

-y eso Sasuke?, que haces tu por aquí?

-venia a buscarte

-para?

.queria hacerte una pregunta

-de que?

-quien es Kitsu-chan?

-eh?

-un zorrito naranja que traia tu hermana…

-ah, no se, a decir verdad solo se que se lo encontro un dia y lo adopto

-mmm

-porque?, pasa algo con él?

-no, olvidalo

La peli rosa sale del baño y ve a su dueño platicando con ese agradable chico "si le hablo me descubrirán y después no podre seguir investigando"

-gracias por su ayuda- de dice la peli rosa a Neji

-no hay de que

Mientras la chica se va alejando, en su prisa no se dio cuenta de que el peli negro se le quedo viendo prendado de su belleza, hipnotizado viendo sus ojos verdes, su piel clara y su extraño pero sedoso y brillante cabello rosa, después de despertar de su ensimismamiento sale en busca de ella pero no ve más que a gente apurada entrar y salir de los edificios cercanos, desilusionado vuelve a donde dejo a su sorprendido amigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cercade las empresas hyuuga, en un pequeño parque de juegos arriba de un arbol, entre las ramas de este se encontraba un zorrito plateado con lentes y una mirada malvada, dicho personaje estaba observando a un chico rubio de ojos azules unas marcas en sus mejillas sonrojado y rascandose la cabeza a lado de una jovencita de cabello largo y negro azulado, un poco mas baja que el chico y de unos especiales ojos blancos

"como lo sospeche, estos zenkos ya la tienen protegida, pero eso no la salvara…"

El zorrito se combierte en un joven que aparentaba entre 21 o 23 años de cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta baja, de lentes y una sudadera negra con gorro que se puso para no ser reconocido por las personas a las que espiaba

De su bolsillo de su pantalon saco un celular de forma de gota –parecido al de la peli rosa- y marco un numero de 5 digitos

-Ya la encontre… si, pero esta protegida por un zenko de nivel 3… no, no sera fácil distraer a su gusrdian… primero necesito vijilarlo mas

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: el celular que tienen en forma de gota es parecido al iphone, si has visto "victorius", es parecido al que tiene "Tori Vega" en la última temporada que saco al aire solo que todos son color plata

Agradezco su apoyo a:

**Isabela-chan nyaa**

** .3**

**Uzuga Viri-chan**

**3aio Hyuuga**

No saben cómo me animan a continuar sus reviews

O/O

Jeje, Gracias!

Y ya saben

Si les gusto dejen review n.n

Si no les gusto dejen review u.u

Y si no saben también jeje XDD

Los leemos pronto!


	7. Sorpresas (buenas o malas?)

GOMEN! Lo siento por mis horrores ortograficos de la vez pasada jeje, es que me tenían confiscada la compu y lo escribi en mi cel psss, y cuando cargue el cap me equivoque de archivo y subi el no editado jejeje

LO SIENTO!

Tal vez lo corrija en estos dias, pero no prometo nada

Los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** ya que de ser mio naruto y hinata vivirian una linda historia juntos *o*jijijijiji

Este fic se lleva a cabo en un **universo alterno (AU) **y contiene cambio en las personalidades de los personajes **(OoC) **ya saben, locuras que solo existen en mi loca cabeza de los hubieras

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7**

**SORPRESAS**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un pelinegro con ojeras en sus ojos, alto y de callo largo amarrado en una coleta sale de un edificio en el centro de Konoha que en letras grandes se podia leer "Akatsuki", una chica de cabello rosa choca contra ella

-disculpe!- "tengo poco poder me pueden descubrir y estoy vulnerable"

-No se preocupe- contestando y viendo sus ojos verdes por un segundo, le parecieron hermosos

Y se levanto y corrio hasta perderse en un callejon

"supongo que tenia prisa"

El joven se metio rapidamente a un automovil gris mientras pensaba "por que no puedo recordar mi pasado, solo se que me llamo Itachi, y si tengo hermanos?, como es que en 6 años no he encontrado a mi familia?"

Arranca el automovil y lo pone en marcha mientras que del callejon donde desaparecio la chica de ojos verdes sale una zorrita rosa

"eso estuvo cerca… are?… ese chico tiene un olor… familiar"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-entonces no hablaste con tu hermano… etto… y como te fue con Sasuke?

-otra vez no lo encontré, bien, es lindo y sexy, pero no es lo que busco

-ya no te gusta?

-pues es muy apuesto pero no es mi tipo, es un bombón y ya jiji

-mmm… lo dices porque ya encontraste lo que buscabas?

-algo así- dice la chica para después lanzar un largo suspiro y volver a hablar –nos vemos después Hinata

-Nos vemos

La rubia oji azul cuelga el teléfono y un zorrito negro salta a sus piernas mientras esta le acaricia con ternura

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-con quien hablabas Hina-chan?

-con una amiga de la escuela

-mmm, ah por cierto, la siguiente esfera esta cerca, de hecho la tiene una chica que va a tu escuela

-a si, y como es?

-es castaña, de pelo corto, tiene los ojos cafés, creo que le gusta pintar por que esta en ese taller…

"me suena a Matsuri…"

-me puedes llevar mañana a tu escuela y te la mostraré

-etto… si Naruto, pero tendrás que ir en mi mochila

-neeh… esta bien… todo sea por la misión

La chica sonríe al verlo hacer los pucheros, una intensa calidez la embarga y recorre todo su ser, se siente feliz y sonríe mucho últimamente

"Naruto me hace sentir bien"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lejos de la casa de los Hyuugas Itachi llegaba a su departamento, hoy trataba de recordar su pasado con ms insistencia, cuando vio a la pelirosada chica que debia tener unos 17 años tuvo un presentimiento, como si el tuviera a alguien de esa edad, un familiar

Entonces vagamente aparecio la imagen de un pequeñito pelinegro, de piel clara y ojos negros con un brillo rojiso que corria a abrazarlo y le decia que queria ser como el, entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo aturdio y callo desmallado frente a la puerta de su departamento

Al oir el golpe la puerta se abre dejando ver a un joven de la edad de Itachi, pero este es rubio y de ojos azules, tenia una coleta larga y un mechon de su cabello cubria uno de sus ojos

El chico volteo a ambos lados y no había nadie, se agacho y cargo a Itachi, lo metio al departamento y con cuidado lo recosto en el sillon de la sala

Se asoma un joven que traia puesta una capa negra con nubes rojas y una mascara naranja que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos

-Deidara no es un chico bueno como Itachi

-uhn, ya callate

-pero si yo solo digo…

-deja de molestar Tobi uhn

-Casi nos descubre- dice el joven enmascarado con una voz mas grave y macabra, cambiando su actitud completamente –creo que es hora de apurarnos

El joven saca una mochila negra de tela aterciopelada y cadenas plateadas en lugar de asas, la abre y saca una esfera negra de ahí y la mete en la boca de Itachi

-Asi al menos nos dara mas tiempo, no debe recordar nada aun

-Deidara es un chico malo

-uhn

El chico rubio saco una bolsa negra llena y la metio a la mochila, la cerro y la llevo a su hombro, se paro y se dirigio a la puerta con el enmascarado atrás de el, el rubio dio un ultimo vistaso al joven del sillon y suspiro con pesades, era su mejor amigo, pero queria dinero

-5 entregas mas y nos desaremos de el- dijo usando otra vez su voz fuerte y tetrica

-uhn?, mientras no recuerde todo esta bien

-no nos podemos arriesgar

Antes de que suban al asensor un zorrito gris con anteojos aparece con una risa burlona en sus labios

-deben tener cuidado, un zenko negro los esta vigilando

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un pequeño capitulo jeje pero lo siento, era cap chico o esperar un mes jijijijiji

Neeeeeh he estado un poco baja de inspiración, esa vaga me las pagará cuando regrese, les prometo amarrarla hasta que escriba unos 3 caps. mas muajajajajajaja n.n

Dejando de lado mis planes malévolos jiji… los invito a pasar por mis oneshoots…

Actualizare rápido pero espero los reviews… un autor con reviews es un autor inspirado +-+!

Y mientras más inspirado más caps. y más rápidos jeje

Neeeeh, espero poder leerlos pronto

Sayo!


	8. ¿Amor?

Hooooooolaaaaaaaaa!

Ha regresado mi inspiracion y me llego con una sorpresita jijijijiji *o*!

Espero que les guste XDD!

Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Kishimoto-sama **y aunque en la serie a veces lo amo y a veces lo odio no puedo hacer nada T-T… O ESPEREN, si SI PUEDO!… puedo hacer un fic y desahogar mis frustaciones de NaruHina y no matar a los personajes que me encantan muajajajajajajaja!

El NaruHina dominara el mundo muajajajajajajaja!

gomen, perdonen mi locura…

**Advertencias:** este es un universo alterno al mundo ninja que tanto quiero** (AU) **y algunos de estos personajes tienen cambios en sus personalidades originales **(OOC)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8**

AMOR?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Encontramos a Hinata con una bolsa llena de golosinas, que una por una va dando a su pequeño amigo anaranjado, en cuando se las terminan se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan volteando hacia diferentes direcciones

"pero que me pasa, porque me sonrojo cada vez que veo su hermosa sonrisa… hermosa sonrisa?, que me está pasando" piensa Naruto

"me siento también estando a su lado… siento que nada malo me pasará" piensa Hinata

De repente el zorrito sale corriendo hacia un espacio vacío que esta a lado de la salida de la escuela, checa que no haya nadie y se transforma en humano en lo que Hinata lo alcanza

-que paso Naruto?

-eh?, sentí la kiuu-yume acercarse y quise que…

-Hinata?

La pelinegra abre los ojos sorprendida por qué no se dio cuenta de que venía siguiéndola y también porque si hubiera llegado un poco antes hubiera pillado a Naruto transformarse

-Hina-chan mira su collar- dice el rubio en un susurro que solo la joven ojiperla escucha, pero al sentir el aliento de Naruto cerca se sonroja

Observando más detenidamente se da cuenta que el collar de su "amiga" tiene una esfera verde con azul, del tipo de las que buscan

-Hinata tenemos que hablar un momento, yo lo siento mucho

-etto... yo… no tene…

-me hablan por teléfono Hina-chan ahora vuelvo- dice Naruto interrumpiéndola de manera brusca ya que estaba acobardándose y eso le molesta, se aleja con el ceño fruncido dejándolas solas

Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que enojo a su amigo se entristece, cosa que aumentando la presencia de la castaña ahí le deprimió más

-Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice

-tú no…

-déjame terminar por favor, y después me dirás lo que quieras, deseo que escuches todo por favor

-etto…yo… está bien- dice y suelta un gran suspiro –continúa

-Yo no tengo una justificación por lo que hice, yo se que estuvo mal y no merezco tu perdón pero te debo una explicación

*Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Gaara desde que lo conocí un día que visite a mi amiga Temari, que como sabrás es su hermana mayor, yo le empecé a hablar pero el siempre me vio solo como una amiga y yo me propuse olvidarlo cuando empezaste a interesarte en el

*El te vio como nunca me vera a mí y tu eres mi mejor amiga así que no tenía que haberme metido pero lo hice, yo no lo planee ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar, ni en mis mas locas ideas paso por mi cabeza que él y yo… esa vez… no se volvió a repetir…

*El caso es que ya llevaba días ayudándolo a dibujar porque quería hacerte un regalo y pues, realmente no supe bien como empezó todo… se que traicione tu confianza y que tú me brindaste una amistad sincera y única que valoro muchísimo

*No te voy a pedir que me perdones por qué no lo merezco, pero espero que con el tiempo podamos ser amigas de nuevo, de verdad lo siento

Hinata se quedo en silencio alrededor de 5 minutos, incómodos y tensos, y después lanzo un gran suspiro

-yo no soy rencorosa, y yo… etto… te perdono, pero… yo no quiero verte por un tiempo… yo debo recuperarme de las heridas que tu y Gaara me hicieron…

-no hace falta que me expliques, me transfirieron a Suna (N/A: en este fic es un internado muy estricto donde Temari se graduó /aunque no le quito lo loca jeje n.n), no sé cuando regrese, tal vez en un año, con que me hallas perdonado me conformo!

El tiempo se detiene y Naruto se acerca con una réplica de la kiuu-yume, la cambia con la que tiene la castaña con un chasquido de sus dedos

El tiempo sigue su curso y Matsuri da media vuelta para irse corriendo hacia un auto negro, se sube al auto y este arranca dejando polvo

Naruto se acerca con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo la kiuu-yume

-Como la conseguiste?

-jeje… veras…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sasuke-kun eres muy bueno para conseguirlas!- dice Sakura alegremente

-lo sé, Hmp

La pequeña zorrita rosa roda los ojos ante la arrogancia de su dueño, toma de su mano la "esfera de sueños" y lanza un suspiro profundo

"y aun así me gusta"

La zorrita se pone en pose de concentración y junta sus manos, una pequeña cantidad de pétalos de flor de cerezo emanan de sus manos y forman una hoja de papel con algo escrito en símbolos que Sasuke no entiende, la zorrita toma el papel y después de unos segundos dice

-Tu hermano perdió la memoria, no sabe que tiene una familia, el hospital que lo encontró es el de Tsunade-sama

"Tsunade-sama?, no se cual hospital es ese…"

-esta a una cuadra de las empresa Akatsuki

-Hmp- "la empresa de la familia de Neji está a lado"

El pelinegro sonríe de lado casi imperceptiblemente, nadie lo notaria a excepción de la zorrita que –como se la pasa observándolo- lo conoce bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasan dos semanas y se ve a Kabuto atrapando a una chica de cabello plateado largo hasta su cintura y ojos violetas en una ilusión que la hace creer que el lago que está en frente de ella es pasto verde y que en medio de este está una roja pelota que –según ella recordaba- acaba de comprar para su hermano

Pero antes de que la joven pise el agua sale un zorrito negro, saca un pergamino y dibuja un perro, toca su dibujo y cobra vida sacando a la chica del transe, aunque esta -por la sorpresa de lo que sus ojos veían- se desmayo

El zorro plateado chasquea su boca con molestia pero se da la vuelta y se echa a correr entre los árboles, una rubia de ojos celestes se acerca y el zorrito negro es envuelto por tinta formando una esfera acuosa que se agranda y de ella sale un joven pelinegro de piel muy clara, del color del papel y se acerca a la desmayada chica

-Estas bien Sai?

-Sí, debemos llevarla al hospital Ino

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kabuto en su forma humana entra a un departamento donde está el chico que trae una máscara naranja, sola que ahora trae una sudadera negra con gorro que no deja ver su rostro

-el plan salió mal, la rescataron- dice el peli-plata con fingida resignación

-no eres un chico bueno Kabuto-san- dice divertido pero cambia a su tono tenebroso –sigue distrayendo a ese Zenko investigador, no debe meter sus narices en los pedidos

-Hi

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un pelirrojo se encaminaba a la casa de los Hyuugas con sus pensamientos claros y una decisión tomada

Al llegar a su destino toca la puerta y Hinata abre, sorprendida y con aura negra le habla

-Neji-niisan está en el dojo- dice cortante

-No vine a ver a Neji

-Entonces no se por qué estás aquí- dijo intentando cerrar la puerta pero Gaara la sostuvo antes

-Vine a aclarar las cosas contigo

-Las cosas me quedaron bastante claras cuando fui a tu casa

El chico no se quería ir pero vio los ojos de la chica y no resistió quedarse, odia ver llorar a las mujeres, así que soltó la puerta se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando triste

Al momento cierra la puerta y sube corriendo y llorando hasta entrar a su cuarto, cierra la puerta de un empujón al pasar y se echa a llorar más fuerte tumbada en su cama boca abajo

Naruto preocupado se acerca y transformado en chico la abraza, pasan así algunas horas hasta que la ojiperla deja de llorar ya que en los brazos de el rubio se siente tranquila, siente que nadie le puede hacer daño y una calidez empieza a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, voltea a verlo y él le dice que todo estará bien, se detiene observando sus ojos y ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica pasar por sus cuerpos, una extraña calidez que los hace mirarse sonrojados

Poco a poco se van acercando y sienten que solo están ellos dos, en este momento no existe Gaara ni Matsuri, ni la traición, solo ve esos hipnóticos ojos azules que le dan tanta alegría, empiezan a juntar sus rostros lentamente y sus labios se juntan en un dulce y cálido beso…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pequeña hermana de Hinata se encontraba comiendo unas golosinas, destapa una soda y escucha que tocan la puerta

"are?, debe ser algún amigo de Neji-niisan, que Hinata-neesan abra la puerta"

Se para de su lugar y se encamina a la cocina para buscar más golosinas, en eso escucha a su hermana correr y dar un portazo en su cuarto

"ya no hay golosinas, iré a ver a Neji-niisan, quizá el sepa quien vino, que tendrá oneesan?"

La hiperactiva chica fue al dojo y no había nadie, al estudio de su padre y nada, se quedo viendo su anime de ninjas favorito en la sala, después de 5 capítulos se extraño el que su hermana no haya bajado aun

"tendrá algo malo?, oneesan siempre baja a prepararme algo para sentarse conmigo a ver anime… esto me preocupa"

Se levanta del sillón con pereza y se encamina al cuarto de su hermana, va subiendo y la escucha sollozar, pero también escucha alguien más decir que todo estará bien, se oye la voz de un hombre

"are?, con quien está oneesan?"

Aumenta la velocidad y abre la puerta de golpe para ver a su hermana sonrojada y a kitsu-chan salir por la ventana

-Estas bien oneesan?- pregunta algo extrañada por que había escuchado a alguien más ahí

-eh?... si imouto, quieres que te prepare algo para que veas tu anime?

-Hi- "tal vez fue mi imaginación"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"eso que fue, porque lo hice, solo quería que ella estuviera bien…"

El sonido de una canción pegajosa suena y el zorrito saca su aparato en forma de gota para contestar

-Hay un grave problema y los necesito de regreso ya

-hi Kakashi-sensei

"otro día podre pensar bien lo que hice… más bien lo que sentí… amor?"

El zorrito con un chasquido aparece un papel, saca una especie de pincel, escribe algo y con otro chasquido lo desaparece

"lo siento Hinata, pero tengo que irme un tiempo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si te gusto deja un review n.n!

Si no te gusto deja un review u.u!

Y si no sabes también XDD!

Nos leemos pronto jijiji!

NARUHINA FOR EVER!


	9. Descubrimientos

.

OOOOAAAAAAA

'n.n#' (zape de mi inner)

Jejeje, perdonen mi momento teletuvi

'estas loca' (mi inner)

Sipi, estoy bien loca porque te desarrollé

'n.n## (otro zape de mi inner)'

Ya me pongo seria (antes de que me maten a zapes… auch!)

Este es un universo alterno **(AU)** loco que salió de mi imaginación cuando saque a los personajes de el amado mundo ninja de **Naruto** que le pertenece a **Kishimoto-sama** y los puse en una trama loca donde sus personalidades cambian un poco **(OoC)**

Disfruten la lectura! ! !

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9**

DESCUBRIMIENTOS

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban tres zorritos en un especie de claro del porque que estaba cerca de Konoha, el zorrito naranja paseaba de un lado al otro murmurando algo como "a qué horas llega" y "para que nos cito tan urgente si se iba a tardar"

-Ya Naruto, me estas desesperando más- dice la zorrita rosa sin moverse de su lugar pero cruzando sus brazos y moviendo su pie desesperadamente

-se tarda tanto 'ttebayo!

El zorrito negro solo los miraba tranquilo, sentado en una piedra con una sonrisa falsa, que siempre ponía ante cualquier situación tensa

Con un sonoro "puf" y una nube de humo blanco apareció un zorrito gris con una máscara que le tapaba gran parte de su cara y un ojo

-me perdí por el sendero de la vida…- los tres zorritos lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo asi que detuvo sus palabras y serio dijo –los cite porque ha aparecido una seria distorsión en la energía de este lugar, mejor dicho en esta ciudad…

-eso ya lo había notado!- dice con fastidio Naruto

-hi, por eso estamos aquí –dio la razón Sakura

-déjenlo hablar- dijo Sai por primera vez desde que llego

-Bien, como decía, la distorsión en la zona me hizo enviar a su compañero –señalo levemente al zorrito negro con la cabeza –hace unos meses y su investigación ha resuelto algo muy importante

*gracias a su compañero ahora sé que han estado apareciendo estos- dijo sacando una esfera parecida a la kiuu-yume pero de color negra y un poco mas chica- en varias personas que se encuentran en los hospitales cercanos

*investigándolas más a fondo el capitán Yamato a descubierto que hacen que las personas olviden su pasado y crean ilusiones en su mente, al momento de ingerirlas la ilusión es tan fuerte como las que solemos hacer o las que usan los yakos

*al momento de pasarse el efecto inicial, de la persona sale esto –dijo sacando una esfera de color vino parecida a una canica- y esto contiene energía vital y recuerdos, estas cosas tienen un poder contrario a las kiuu-yume y son muy peligrosas para los humanos

*los efectos también, es que son mucho más adictivas que las drogas normales de este mundo debido a las fuerte ilusiones que crean y llegan a poner al sujeto en un estado de inconsciencia de si mismo

Un silencio profundo y tenso se instalo en el lugar que solo fue roto por la aparición de un zorrito café, que traía un pergamino en sus manos y lo extendía a Kakashi para desaparecer con un "con su permiso"

-creemos que el responsable es Orochimaru, pero no tenemos las pruebas suficientes para acusarlo ante las fuerzas de la naturaleza para que lo destituyan y degraden su poder, además que no sabemos cuál es su plan exactamente

-y para que nos mando llamar entonces?- dice Naruto desesperado

-sakura le ayudaras a Sai a buscar información, el deseo que vas a cumplir esta directamente relacionado con este problema- dice de forma seria dirigiéndole una mirada autoritaria nada usual en el- pueden retirarse ambos, tengan mucho cuidado

-hi!- dicen ambos y desaparecen entre los arbustos

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar sobre Hinata…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como a las 7 de la mañana se encontraba Ino saliendo de una tienda de antigüedades, despreocupadamente se aleja y se adentra en un parque, al estar ahí se va a la parte más alejada de las personas que estaban ahí, abre su bolso y después de soltar un gran suspiro saca un pequeño zorrito negro

-gracias Ino-san

-De nada- dice con una sonrisa cálida que hace sonrojar a su pequeño acompañante "me gustaría dibujarla con esa sonrisa hermosa" –que es tan urgente?

-debemos avisar a Sakura que el peligro está cerca- Dice saliendo de su ensoñación

-are?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata está en una especie de cuarto completamente blanco, ve a una mujer de cabello azulado más largo que el de ella y atado en una gran trenza que cae por uno de sus lados, la mujer tiene sus ojos perlados y le habla

-Has olvidado el poder de tus sueños- dice con voz cálida pero a modo de regaño muy suave

-okasan!- contesta entre sorprendida y feliz

Su madre le da una libreta azul celeste completamente blanca, la abre en las manos de la menor y le da una especie de pincel plateado

-escribe

Hinata toma el pincel y escribe "deseo recordar"

Del la libreta aparece un collar con tres perlas, una más grande al centro en forma de gota y con un ligero brillo azul*, su madre le pone el collar en el cuello y se aleja diciendo un "te amo" que parecen palabras lejanas y extrañamente largas

Hinata corre para alcanzarla pero por más rápido que mueve sus pies no se acerca, es más, empieza a alejarse más y más hasta que desaparece y despierta precipitadamente

-okasan!- sale de sus labios mientras gruesas gotas saladas se hacen camino en sus mejillas desde sus ojos

-estas bien Hina-chan?

Ella sigue llorando y Naruto se transforma en humano para abrazarla, la recarga en su pecho mientras ella no puede evitar seguir con sus lágrimas, después de unos minutos, la peli-azul aleja a Naruto suavemente

-ya estoy bien

Se quedan perdidos viéndose a los ojos nuevamente y empiezan a acercarse hasta que la distancia se rompe por un beso dulce

Toc, Toc, Toc

Ambos chicos se sonrojan aunque Naruto lo oculta convirtiéndose en zorrito y saltando por la ventana nuevamente

Al no escuchar respuesta de su hermana Hanabi entra preocupada y nota el sonrojo de la mayor por lo que pregunta

-tienes fiebre?

Mientras en la solitaria calle se ve al zorrito confundido caminando sin rumbo

"porque lo hice de nuevo?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se ve al pelinegro entrando a un callejón que está entre dos edificios cercanos a "Akatsuki corp.", con fastidio saca de su morral negro a la rosada compañera que estaba muy desesperada

-ponme en el suelo!

-Hmp, molestia

Sasuke pone Sakura en el piso y empieza a envolverla una lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezo que salen de un broche en forma de rombo verde que lanzo unos segundos antes, la lluvia se intensifica y la rodea formando una esfera creciendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño del ojinegro.

Las flores se empiezan a difuminar dirigiéndose de nuevo al rombo verde* mientras la silueta de una mujer más baja que él aparece

Sasuke se sorprende porque ante si esta la mujer peli-rosada que llamo tanto su atención, aunque lo disimula y gracias a su inexpresividad lo oculta casi totalmente, ya que un pequeño sonrojo rebelde se asoma en sus mejillas, aunque la mujer si lo nota

Sakura le sonríe amigablemente embobando más a su compañero

-Así no me detectaran- dice y se encamina a la entrada de Akatsuki –vamos Sasuke-kun!

Al oír su nombre sale de la ensoñación y la sigue

"vaya, así que eras tú"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto va caminando por la calle muy distraído, como caminando sin rumbo

"ya sabía que me gustaba, pero… por que la volví a besar?... será que… siento algo más?, no puedo repetir la historia de mi padre… are?, esto se siente como un…"

Siente la presencia de un Yako demasiado tarde ya que es atrapado por una red hecha de una especie de hilo metálico brillante que sale del piso en donde segundos antes estaba una rosa de papel blanco

Sale una zorrita azul con una rosa blanca de papel igual a la que antes estaba en el piso en su cabeza, al lado de su oreja derecha

-esto ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé

-rayos, me distraje- dice el zorrito naranja pero una sonrisa se marca es su boca –bienes sola eh?

-conmigo fue suficiente

-no lo creo

Y dicho esto una ráfaga de viento en forma de shurikens le da una vuelta alrededor dejando una especie de hilo como el que lo tiene atrapado que al hacer contacto con ella la encierra en una especie de burbuja de aire mientras que la "red" que lo tenía cautivo se quiebra como siendo cortada por cuchillas invisibles hechas de aire

-así que, quien eres?

-Hmp, me confié

De repente sale volando Naruto empujado por una onda magnética repelente mientras otro zorrito naranja –un poco más claro que Naruto- que tiene varios pirsings en sus orejas y en su nariz, atrapa a la zorrita azul que estaba a punto de caer al suelo y se la hecha al lomo mientras le dice

-estas bien Konan?

-Hmp

-No debiste subestimarlo, conociendo las leyendas sobre sus padres, además tiene el collar bendecido- dice un zorro rojo saliendo de entre los arbustos cercanos con una expresión sombría

- Déjala Nagato, ella no sabía que ese Zenko ya es más fuerte que ella, acaba de obtener otra cola*, no se podía prevenir

-Hmp… vámonos Yahiko, Konan

Naruto llega corriendo solo para ver como desaparecen los tres zorritos en una nube de humo, se transforma en humano y saca su kitsufone* y rápidamente marca un numero

-Ya saben que aumento mi magia, no pude capturar a ninguno, pero no creo que se acerquen por un tiempo, solo uno tiene mi nivel mágico…

"debo dejar de distraerme… Hinata que me has hecho?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata está sentada en una silla, enfrente de su pequeño escritorio de su habitación, después de unos minutos cierra su libro y suelta un suspiro resignada a no poder concentrarse

"Naruto"

Se sonroja al recordar el primer beso que se dieron reprendiéndose mentalmente por recordarlo, da unos pasos queriendo ahuyentar el recuerdo, y lo logra solo que ahora recuerda el segundo beso que se dieron

"que siento por ti"

Una calidez empieza a surgir de su boca y la recorre por completo, cierra sus ojos para que esa sensación no se valla y se intensifica mas y mas, empieza a caminar sin ver a donde se dirige, sale de su habitación y se encamino al piso de abajo, entro a una habitación en la que siente que la calidez aumento más, abre un cajón que estaba oculto debajo de la cama y al abrir sus ojos se sorprende

Estaba en el cuarto que antes pertenecía a sus padres, puesto que después de que su esposa falleció, Hiashi se cambio de habitación y esta la mantenía intacta, solo mandaba limpiarla una vez por semana para que no acumulara polvo

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver en sus manos un collar con tres perlas muy familiar

"Donde eh visto este collar… mmm… un sueño… el sueño"

Al despertar alterada y después de besarse con Naruto, el sueño había quedado en el olvido hasta este momento, en que lo recordó y salió buscando a Naruto

"el debe saber… después de todo, salió en mis sueños"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban los 3 zorritos que huyeron de Naruto entrando a una cueva con pasadizos como formando un laberinto* hasta que llegan a un salón grande, donde se ve a un sujeto mayor con aspecto de serpiente, piel blanca y ojos de miedo sentado en un sillón, junto a una pequeña mesilla que tenía una computadora prendida y unos lentes de lectura a un lado

Los tres zorritos llegan y se empiezan a transformar, la zorrita azul es envuelta en un ojas de papel formando una esfera que se agranda hasta que sale de ella una joven alta que aparenta unos 20 años, seria de cabello corto azulado con una rosa de papel en su cabeza

El zorrito naranja es envuelto por tierra formando una esfera de donde sale un joven alto de aspecto relajado con pirsings en su rostro mientras que el zorrito rojo es envuelto por una especie de liquido metálico en forma de esfera del que sale un joven un poco más bajo que su compañero de cabello rojo oscuro y relamido hacia abajo que le tapa con un mechón uno de sus ojos

-el Zenko que la protege ha adquirido una nueva cola… ya tiene 5- dice el ultimo

-mmm, no es conveniente atacarlos por el momento… Konan, Yahiko vallan a entregar el pedido- dice el pálido hombre sentado en el sillón, dirige su vista a otra dirección -Kabuto dales las kuro-kiuu*

De donde estaba observando Orochimaru se hace visible el mencionado con su forma humana y les da a los otros dos jóvenes unos morrales de tela aterciopelada negros, con cadenas en lugar de asas, las reciben y se alejan por uno de los corredores

-Nagato, vas a tener que enfrentar a ese molesto Zenko, así que prepárate, vamos a hacerte subir de nivel mágico…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi no había ido a trabajar ya que en la mañana tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que su mejor amigo Deidara le dijo que descansara y que él iba a avisar a Akatsuki, que no se preocupara y que cuando se sintiera mejor lo alcanzara, ya que él lo cubriría para que su trabajo no aumentara

Con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto, tomo un café y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, agarro su laptop y vio un morral que era de Deidara, estaba abierto, lo quiso alzar y de ahí callo una esfera negra, tomo una extrañado pero sonó su alarma, así que la metió al morral y se apresuro a salir de su departamento

Ya en su coche tomo un poco mas de café ya que lo llevaba en un termo y lo dejo en el portavasos, giro y llego al estacionamiento de Akatsuki, acomodo su carro y saco su maletín donde tenía su laptop, se fijo en la hora, casi era hora de almorzar así que se apresuro y al dar la vuelta choco con la peli-rosa de hace unos días

-are?, tu…

-Itachi-san!

-como sabes mi no…?

Pero no pudo responder ya que una voz grave y extrañamente familiar lo interrumpió

-Sakura espérame…

Ambos pelinegros se quedaron observando fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra, entre sorprendidos y anonadados hasta que el menor de los ojinegros hablo

-ITACHI-NIISAN?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

*el collar de Hinata es parecido al de Naruto

*el rombo es parecido al que Tsunade tiene en la frente y por cierto, sakura también lo tiene el la frente en su forma humana jeje

*kitsufone- recuerdan que les dije que tenían un aparato parecido a los iphone que salen en victorius, son plateados y sip, ese nombre les puse, suena tan kawaiiiiiii *O*!

*la cueva con laberintos es como el escondite de Orochimaru que sale en la serie

*kuro-kiuu: kuro es negro y kiuu es esfera, me invente ponerlas juntas porque no se japonés y la verdad eso dice el diccionario en internet jejeje

.

Espero que este cap les guste

Me llego un rato de inspiración y el momento de la verdad se acerca

Huuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya empieza lo emocionante jejeje

Gracias a las personas que dejan un review, a las que me agregan a sus favoritos, a los que me agregan a sus alertas y a los que me leen en silencio jejeje

Comenten por favor, que es la única forma de saber si les gusta mi fic

Si te gusto deja un review n.n

No te gusto deja un review u.u

Y si quieres hacerme feliz y que continúe la historia pronto deja un review, me inspira y así pone a trabajar a la ardillita de mi cabeza loca jejeje XDD ! ! !

Nos leemos pronto ! ! !

.

.

.

V


End file.
